swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aincrad Befreiungsarmee
, mehr bekannt als «'Die Armee'», ist «Sword Art Online»'s größte Gilde bestehend aus dreitausend Spielern.Band 1 Kapitel 4 Das Armee-Hauptquartier ist in dem «Black Iron Palace» auf der 1. Ebene von Aincrad. Die Gilde wurde früher unter dem Namen bekannt. Background Vor der Tragödie des 25. Stocks gehörte das von Kibaou angeführte Aincrad Liberation Squad zur Clearing-Gruppe (etwa 1/3 der damaligen Gruppe stammte aus der ALS), und Kibaou selbst motivierte alle weiter an der Front zu kämpfen und galt sogar als Anführer der Clearing-Gruppe.Im 25. Stock hat sich jedoch alles geändert. Diese Etage beherbergte ungewöhnlich starke Monster: Im Vergleich zur 24. Etage war ihre Topographie so komplex wie ein Labyrinth, es gab viele Fallfallen, die zu giftigen Sümpfen führten, und Informationen über die Ebene von NPCs waren rar. Kibaou hatte falsche Informationen und stürzte mit etwa 40 Mitgliedern der Gilde in den Bossraum des Dungeons, die keine ausreichende Raid-gruppe bildete. Über die Hälfte der ALS starb als Folge und nach dem tragischen Ereignis trennten sich Kibaou und die verbleibenden Mitglieder der ALS von der Clearing-Gruppe und gingen in den 1. Stock, wo sie sich mit der Gegenseitigkeitsorganisation «MMO Today» vereinten.Durch Thinker wurde diese Gemeinde schließlich zur Aincrad Liberation Force.Der Tag zuvor Initially, the main goal of the ALS was to clear the game, while the goal of MTD was to spread information and resources equally among as many players as possible, but, after the merge of the two guilds, the congregation which later became ALF was formed and turned into an organization for maintaining order among players. They were nicknamed «The Army» after they began to wear armored uniforms. Chronology Aincrad Arc History Aincrad Liberation Force was created after the merge of the mutual aid organization «MMO Today», formed by Thinker, and the former clearing guild «Aincrad Liberation Squad», led by Kibaou. After the merge, Thinker remained as the official guild leader of the new guild, while Kibaou became the sub-leader. However, the guild grew so large in number of players and lacked the strong leadership required to maintain such a large guild that coups and revolts became quite common. The leaders of the guild gradually lost control of the guild while Kibaou came to power. Kibaou then strengthened the structure of the organization and changed the name of the guild to "Aincrad Liberation Force". Additionally, he monopolized fields with effective rates though multiple displays of power, greatly increasing the guild's profits and giving political power to his supporters, which eventually led to them getting carried away and starting acts of extortion under the name of "tax collection", while Thinker had been reduced to a mere figurehead. However, due to focusing mainly on accumulation of wealth and power, many players were dissatisfied with Kibaou for not caring about clearing the death game, causing Kibaou to take action to restrain this dissatisfaction. However, after a disastrous reckless gamble of sending a group of 12 of the highest level players of the guild to defeat the boss of the 74th Floor on their own, resulting in the death of Kobatz, the commander of the unit, as well as 2 other members, he was about to be exiled from the guild. Desperate, he set a trap for Thinker, luring him to a high leveled dungeon under the Castle, unarmed and with no teleportation crystals. Using a corridor crystal to send him deep into the dungeon, Thinker was trapped in the safe zone at the end of the dungeon, and Kibaou successfully assumed control of the guild. Morning Dew Girl Thinker was rescued by Kirito, Asuna, and Yulier. Kibaou and his followers were exiled from The Army after this event and Thinker decided to break down the guild to create a more peaceful organization for mutual aid once again.Band 2, Das Mädchen im Morgentau Known Members Members were originally a group gathered by Thinker, but later took in players who exhausted their starting funds and needed Col to pay for their food. Thinker.png|Thinker, Guild Leader Yulier Close Up.png|Yulier Kibaou.png|Kibaou Kobatz.png|Kobatz References Navigation en:Aincrad Liberation Force es:La Armada pl:Siły Wyzwolenia Aincrad ru:Армия Освобождения Айнкрада Kategorie:SAO Gilden